The Bloodied Gulch
by RaptorRage
Summary: Welcome to war, your number can come up at any moment, so you'd better make peace with that fact right now."
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own nothing...even the characters where made by friends on RVB

**Bloodied Gulch**

**By: RaptorRage**

This is just gonna state the characters and a little bit of back story. The map that this is at is Coagulation, but I still refer to it as Blood Gulch

Equipment:  
This takes place in 2570, and there has been more research done on the Mjolnir Armor. Because of this, the Mark VIII was concieved. It is no possible for unaugmented Humans to wear the armor without risk of breaking their bones. The Mark VIII is now the standard issue frontline armor worn by UNSC Marines. The wearers strength is tripled, but they still aren't as strong as a good old fashioned spartan. Spartans wear Mark VII armor, because the Mark VIII was designed strictly for use by normal humans, and Spartans would find them to be sluggish.

Political Situation: After the War with the Covenant, The UNSC started falling into shambles, it was literally split in half between a faction of Loyalists, and one of Radicalists. The Loyalists(Blue) were supporters of the UNSC, the brave men and Women who fought the Covenant and saved the Human race. The Radicalists(Red) thought it was time for a change in Leadership, and in policy. Originally the break was peaceful, but tensions between the two factions grew to a violent level.  
In 2568, a Loyalist supply convoy was ambushed by a Radicalist battle group. They didn't stand a chance. After this incident, Admiral Miranda Keyes declared war on the Radicalists, so the famous Red vs. Blue conflict began. The war has been a very heavy one, resulting in the deaths of many great heros from the War against the Covenant. Sergeant Avery Johnson died while single handedly holding off an entire division of Reds, Spartan 117 died in a conflict, when he used his own body as a shield to block a rocket from killing Miranda Keyes. The war has spread to the edges of know space, and is taking its toll. No place is safe anymore.

Characters:  
Gunnery Segeant Jade: A hard ass, who cares greatly for her men. The only real Spartan on Blue team at Blood Gulch. Wears Black as her secondary color.

Pvt Bob: Is an alright guy, he has a cruch on Jade, but it isn't going anywhere(happy aaron?).

Lcpl Gavin: Graduated top of his class at boot. Doesn't give or take any shit. Likes knowing the situation, and doesn't keep people in the dark about it. Nicknamed "Chaos" because that's what he brings to the battlefield.

Pfc Mac: Like to consider all possibilities before making a decision. Is an artist with a sniper rifle. Very smart, keeps his cool under pressure.

Pvt Kale: has a habit of holding Grudges, sometimes for the stupidest reasons, already has a grudge against Bob for beating him at Poker. Has an explosive Temper.

Pvt Johnson: Comes from New Jersey and brings the attitude with him. Sort of a goof off, but comes around when it counts.

Pfc Scott: Joined so he could do his time in the service. Plus the added bonus of being able to blow stuff up without having to run from Police afterwards was an added bonus.

Pvt Tom Troy: Lazy. Once said, "If I have to fight, I wanna defend, because I can just sit by a door with a shotgun and shoot whoever comes through without having to get up." Still a good soldier, because he knows its the only way he's getting home alive.

These are just the first souls at Blood Gulch. To quote Jade "Welcome to war, your number can come up at any moment, so you'd better make peace with that fact right now."

First Chapter coming soon.


	2. Welcome to War

**Bloodied Gulch**

**By: RaptorRage**

**Chapter One: Arrival**

**0300 Hours, January 20, 2570 (Military Calendar)/**

**Andreas System, Canyon 0251 Codenamed Blood Gulch**

**planet Naromi**

The Pelican Dropship cleared the ridge and began its descent to the landing pad behind Blue Base. It's only source of guidance was a flare in the middle of the pad, because the base's spotlights were off to mask the approach of the Pelican. The bird hovered a foot off the ground and seven Marines in the new Mark VIII armour jumped out and ran inside the base. As the Pelican was taking off, multiple rockets slammed into the nose and cockpit, shearing it off. The Pelican slammed down on the landing pad in a burst of flame.

"Holy shit! We just got off that bird," exclaimed Bob.

"Stow it Private, we're still alive," Gavin responded.

They look out at the burning debris and were all equally astonished that they were alive. The loss of the Pelican let everyone know what kind of war they had just joined up into. As they stood there watching the blaze, another silently walked up next to them.

"It's sad really, that so many have been lost in this war. Sometimes I actually wish that the next one will hit me, so I wouldn't have to fight in it," the mysterious person spoke, "It's a tragic fight, once again setting human vs human, after we beat the Covenant. But, what's done is done. Welcome To Blood Gulch, I am Gunnery Sergeant Jade. It wil be my job to try and bring you all back alive and in one piece. Follow me, lets get inside."

She led them inside of the base. There was four doors once they were inside. One led to the Barracks, which was co-ed to save space. Another led to the Mess Hall. The third led to a mission planning and Armory area. The final door was missing from its hinges, and the room was empty.

"Where's the OIC (Officer-in-Charge) of this base?" asked Mac.

"OIC? There hasn't been an Officer here in about a month. It's said that officers just get in the way of Spartans. I tend to agree with that." Jade replied. "That used to be where the previous Officer would work, but he had an...accident. Decided that he couldn't take it anymore, and set off a couple grenades inside the office with him. Blew the door right off it's hinges, and it wounded a few men. Damn coward."

Jade led them throught the door marked Barracks. Once inside, she took off her helmet, and the others followed suit. She motioned for them to all grab a bunk of their choice. There were plenty to choose from, the entire barracks was devoid of any other life.

"Everybody comfortable?"

They all nodded their heads silently, in awe of the Spartan, as they had come to realize that's what she was, in front of them.

"Welcome to war. It's a hellish place that only few can stomach. No one is sacred in war. There are no favorites. If you don't fight your hardest, you will die. Even If you do fight with your all, Odds are, you are going to die. Your number can come up at any moment, so you'd better make peace with that fact right now. The pilots of that Pelican are dead, because their number came up. They didn't do anything wrong, it was just their bad luck.

That bird was the third one this week to go down. There is a team of Reds up in the rocks, who keep on taking them out. Well, I'm sick and Tired of seeing one Pelican after another go down. I sick of seeing those pilots' numbers coming up. So here's what we're going to do. In ten minutes, I want you all fully suited up, weapons at the ready, and prepared to avenge the lives of your deliverers. We are going to the rocks, and we are going to take out that rocket nest. I don't want to see any more Pelicans go down at their hands. Do you all understand me?"

"Ma'am, Yes Ma'am"

"Alright. Then get to it, meet me in the hangar in ten minutes."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next Chapter, The Marines are going to fight. Some will make it, some won't. Maybe they will all make it. It all depends. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can.


End file.
